


Parallels

by DarkyLonewolf



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Metafiction, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkyLonewolf/pseuds/DarkyLonewolf
Summary: While Sucy and Akko are watching one particular show that's been a childhood favorite of Akko's, Akko mentions how she used to ship two particular characters from said show, and things get a smidgen interesting.





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MillenniumAspen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillenniumAspen/gifts).



"So, remind me, why did you enjoy this show so darn much back then?"

At the moment, Sucy and Akko were having something of a cartoon night of sorts - Akko requested Lotte to download both seasons of one particular cartoon she used to really love as a kid, as she figured that introducing Sucy to more of her favorite things would do well enough to strengthen their bond. Not that Lotte objected, as she didn't need the crystal ball all that much on that particular evening.

"Well, I just like the characters, the setting, the music... Just about everything, but mostly the characters! Especially-" - She pointed at a particular raven-haired girl wearing a dark blue dress with a veil - "-this cutie! I just love she might seem all that gloomy and unapproachable at first, and is more than a little abrasive at times, but deep within, she's just such a cutie!" - The brunette lightly elbowed Sucy - "Kinda like a certain someone I know, too."

"Yeah, well, I don't have teary eyes all the time unlike her. Why is she crying all the time, anyway?" - Sucy asked, seeming a little puzzled.

"Well, most fans of the show-" - Akko preferred to ignore Sucy's sarcastic "All ten of them" - "theorize that this is because she, as well as her family, are banshees of some sort. And, well, as one later episode proves, she certainly has the horrifying wail to match."

"Weird. I actually thought she was an undead or something. You know, because a good half of the main cast are." - The alchemist remarked, noting one of her earlier observations.

"Speaking of which, I kinda can't help but ship that gloomy cutie with the main character."

"I thought the official pairing was between the main character and that one weird artistic skeleton guy, though? And besides, shipping is an all kinds of pointless affair. It's never going to happen in the show, why bother?" - Remembering one particular detail, Sucy added: "And given that this series came out a whopping decade prior, where the portrayal of any same-gender relationships in media was basically restricted only to more mature kind of entertainment, it sure as hell wouldn't happen back then. Why do you even ship them like this anyway?"

"Well, they look cute together, they interact in more than friendly ways every now and again, I'm not much of a fan of the "official" main pairing, and I just like the contrast between the main character and that banshee. One is perpetually cheerful, nice to others, and is an all-around pleasant person to be around. The other is asocial, barely ever smiles, and can be a bit abrasive from time to time. And all of that kinda reminds me of a particular other pair we both know..." - Cue another light elbow nudge courtesy of Akko.

Sucy's only response was to blush profusely and look off to the side, grumbling something along the lines of "Can't say I've seen that before."

**Considering that she was technically participating rather than observing, her words weren't entirely untrue.**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this feels rushed as all heck. Kinda tried to do something a bit more meta. Also, I guess my nudges towards just what show they were watching are all kinds of transparent, aren't they.   
> Based off a prompt from a particular OTP generator with some alterations.


End file.
